portal master
by foxyfanlove
Summary: what would happen if naruto had breaches powers would he stay with the village or would he travel to different dimensions gathering the most powerful allies. this is YAOI so if you don't like don't read and reviews are very welcome and will be used to add other cross overs in future chapters


All right this will be a multi cross over I just put it under generator rex and naruto (which I do not own) because those are the main cross overs in the story. For the different cross overs I already have a few in mind like Jackie chan adventures and American dragon Jake long if there are any others that you would like to see in later chapters please let me know and I will try to fit them in the story. This story will also be a slight harem story you can review who you want in the harem and I am not opposed to villains being included in the harem as naruto will only be a uke NO SEME NARUTO AT ALL ! also naruto will be a seal master and god like after he merges with Kyuubi

Chapter 1

Minato stood in the clearing made by gamabunta and Kyuubi's fight as he finished the last of the hand seals summoning the shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into his son there was a bright flash of golden light followed quickly by a blinding white light. Dropping to his knees beside naruto minato looked down at his child when he started to cry almost as if he knew what was going to happen to his father the baby looked up into his father's eyes just as the light drained from them leaving the child to renew his cries once more. When Kakashi and hiruzen got to the clearing they knew what had been done to the small child hiruzen sighed as he thought about what he was going to tell the council as the made their way back to konoha with little naruto asleep in his arms unaware of what else had happened that night

*** Time skip ***

A 7 year old child with blond hair ran down the streets of konoha the light from torches and lanterns lighting his face showing the three whisker like lines on each cheek, his sapphire eyes shining in the light as he raced home to his apartment trying to get off the street before it got to dark out. It was October 10 the day of the Kyuubi festival it was also his birthday but he knew better than to be out late at night on this day it was the day the villagers got violent usually they would ignore him and act as if he wasn't there but on this day he had been sent to the hospital before. As he turned a corner he noticed a large group waiting there before he could back up they noticed him and the annual fox hunt had begun

Running down the street he takes a quick look behind him at the people chasing him, the mob had doubled in size since he started running and from the looks of it there were a few shinobi in the crowd as he ran he turned down an ally hoping to find a way to lose the mob only to be greeted with a dead end, turning around he see the mob already coming down the alley as they throw insults and harsh words blaming him for the murders of their families, friends and the yondaime. A shinobi in the crowd moved forward throwing a kunai in to his arm it was all they needed as the mob started its work cutting the skin from his arms and beating him with anything they could find broken bottles, wooden planks, and metal pipes. Naruto curled up more trying to block out the pain as he was stabbed, cut, and beaten before he felt a hard blow to the back of his head and the world went black. naruto woke up looking at the night sky filed with stars but one shined brighter than the others it was beautiful, when he got up to look around he saw the stars reflected in the water underneath him as he stood there and looked around him looking for something in the vast see of stars but there was nothing but stars as far as the eye could see

"Where am I?" Naruto asked not expecting an answer but getting one anyway

"This is where the stillness comes from" he turned around to find a girl standing behind him her skin was a sickly gray color as she hunched over letting her short limp black hair fall before her face leaving only a small slip of gray skin visible her four arms hung almost lifelessly in front of her the top two where four times the size of the bottom two and had large gold bands around her wrists the white t-shirt and red skirt had some rips in them but not too bad and a large golden device on her back that connected with a circle on her front "what do you mean?" she looked up a him her eye's a dark green with light green pupils "it's the feeling you get when your mind is in peace when everything is still and calm when you can really think about things" naruto looked back at the stars that surrounded them she was right it was calm and peaceful he let a small smile cross his lips before looking back at her she too was smiling like someone finale understood her "so how did I get here?" he asked breaking the silence "I brought you here to show you something very important just don't move" she said as she placed one of her large hands on his head and information flooded his mind he suddenly knew everything about her from her life before the nanite event to when she meet van kleiss, bio wolf and the others as she learned to control her powers and them giving her the name breach to her feelings for rex and providence to her final times with rex before she pulled her hand away he looked over at her before quickly jumping into her arms hugging her as tightly as he could feeling her arms wrap around him. When she pulled back he looked up into her eyes "when I opened my eyes again I was already sealed inside you with only a giant fox for company he told me that the seal on you would absorb me first then work on him today is the last day that I have with you so I wanted you to get to know me before I'm gone" when she said this he could see her starting to cry and he started to cry too he didn't want her to go she was nice and kind she didn't deserve any of this "w-what will happen to you?" he asked fearing the answer he would get; she just smiled sadly "I will become a part of you and help the seal do its job faster than before" she said as she started to fad out of sight when she was gone a blinding light filled his vision before going dark again

As breach finished merging with naruto a golden light encircled his body causing the villagers to back away from him as he slowly stood to his feet they watched as his hair gained black streaks as well as growing down to his shoulders and the golden light faded as he lifted his head showing his new eyes with sky blue pupils and deep sapphire around them, one of the chunin rushed forward not seeing the danger of attacking the boy that was until naruto lifted his hand sending a golden portal at him, the rest of the mob watched in horror as the man disappeared in the swirling gold dust. Naruto started walking forward as the mob walked back a bit that was until they heard a noise behind them and turned around to see the hokage and a squad of anbu behind them "anbu round them up and send them to ibiki" quickly they disappeared rounding up the mob in seconds, as the silent men started walking the people to interrogation the sandaime approached the new naruto placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry naruto that it took me so long to get here come lets head to my office" when naruto nodded he and the hokage walked to his office in the hokage tower. When they arrived the hokage signalled the anbu to leave before he locked the windows, door, and activated the privacy seal; turning back to naruto who stood in front of his desk he noticed the obvious change in his hair and how his body was more feminine than before he would make a lovely young lady if he let his hair grow out long but it wasn't until naruto looked up at him that he got the chance to see his new eye's he was startled to say the least "naruto what happened to you?" as naruto looked at the old kage he could see real concern in his eyes and feeling he could trust the old man he told him everything from the mob to meeting breach and all he had learned from her he also gave hiruzen a dirty look when he mentioned the Kyuubi , after the hour long explanation the hokage look on with a worried expression before blowing out some smoke " so let me get this straight this breach somehow managed to get herself caught in the seal with the Kyuubi and now that she has been absorbed in to you the seal is absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra faster than before and you can use all of her powers but will have to work on the ones she herself was barely able to use and have access to what you refer to as the doll house which is where the ninja from before went am I clear so far" naruto nodded his head "if you want to see your ninja I can take us there" hiruzen thought about it and blew out more smoke form his pipe before he nodded "first let's get ibiki so he can interrogate the ninja there" just as he finished he let down the privacy seal and summoned an anbu to go get ibiki.

Within the hour all three were standing there ready to go with ibiki filled in on what was happening naruto lifted his hand forming a golden portal above them the other two stared at the portal dumfounded until naruto let his hand fall bringing the portal down on them forcing his two passengers to close their eyes in anticipation. When naruto looked back at his two passengers he noticed that they were waiting for something raising an eye brow at the strange behavior before clearing his throat, when the hokage and ibiki opened their eyes they saw themselves in a school room with manikins sitting in the chairs but some had missing pieces and others were a strange combination of different dolls. Needless to say ibiki and hiruzen were greatly disturbed by their surroundings "so this is the doll house? What a strange collection" ibiki said as he followed the hokage as naruto lead them out of the room and down the hall it looked as if the place had been trashed by children, paint and marker on the walls with random things scattered through the hall "it was breaches originally I haven't gone about changing anything though I will be leaving this building as it is I think it's quiet nice pulse the others like it the way it is" that made ibiki stop as he was about to open a door "others?" he said backing up only for the hokage to open the door showing them a dark hallway like room with the floor covered in white stuffed bunnies and in the middle stood what looked to be a person in a pink bunny costume looking down at them before they quickly shut the door "yes beach was quiet fond of collecting things that caught her eye one of those things where other evo's so naturally she put them in here" he said as he kept walking down the disturbing hallway. The three walked in silence for a few more minutes before they heard the cries of something not human, running in that direction they burst through a door in to another class room to find a little girl, the ninja from the crowd and a giant white bug like monster when all three turned to face naruto and the two behind him the little girl smiled walking over to naruto "breach told me about you before she left my name is Sam " she turned back to the shocked ninja with a frown and narrowed eyes "I hope you don't mind but we started playing with the new toy already he was fun at first but then he said things, bad things so Ms. Amy wanted to help him fit in she's so nice to want to make him one of us but I told her we should wait he is your new shine thing after all" as she finished she noticed the ninja glaring at naruto so she nodded to the creature before it slammed in to him throwing him in to the wall seeing this naruto put a calming hand on her shoulder "it's alright I brought some people here to deal with him, he is theirs now why don't you and Ms.

Amy go get some ice cream for keeping him out of trouble" Sam nodded before heading out the door with the monster following.

Naruto walked up to the man as he lay on the floor, when the man looked up at naruto he moved to grab his weapons when he was stopped by a kunai shot in to his hand pinning it to the wall, the man cried out in pain before looking to his superiors "Hokage-sama you came to punish the demon for what he's done you have to kill him now!" hiruzen just looked down in disgust as the shinobi tried to justify putting naruto to death "ibiki dispose of him so we can go back to konoha I have a council meeting waiting for me" ibiki nodded grabbing the shinobi before dragging him from the room. Hiruzen turned back to naruto with a solemn look on his face as naruto kept looking at where the shinobi had been with his hands clenched tight they stayed in silence for a while before hiruzen broken it with a depressed sigh "naruto when we get back to the village what do you want to do" naruto looked over at the hokage surprised that he was getting a say in what was happening, naruto looked back down considering his options carefully "I'm not sure I should go back if I do the council will try to put me under the C.R.A" hiruzen looked down again understanding how little control over the council he had in his old age "if you are not returning to the village then what are you going to be doing?" naruto looked back up at the hokage and smiled "I'm going to build my own village here in the doll house, the village hidden in shadow" hiruzen smiled back at naruto "well then kage-dono I do believe we have an alliance" "we do indeed if you are willing to give me my family money and scrolls" hiruzen nodded "it will be done but how will I contact you when you are in here?" naruto looked back at the door as ibiki walked through it tucking a scroll into his jacket "just leave that to me" he said before sending hiruzen and ibiki back to konoha.


End file.
